


That time Sebastian masturbated over his student.

by GrantsHummel



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Kurt!Student, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nails, Rutting, Seb!Teacher, groaning, humping, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsHummel/pseuds/GrantsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, for once, was going to have a simple, early night. Until his damned voice invaded his ears, and that damned, tight ass invaded his mind... </p><p>AU where Sebastian is a science teacher, Kurt is his student. Mentions of Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian snuggled into his pillow, nuzzling it like a cat. His hair was disheveled, his breathing finally evening out, his eyelids heavy with the day's events. He let his body relax limb by limb, muscle by muscle, until his whole felt weighted down, unable to move a muscle of his naked body.

There was a single motion of a twitch of his toe under his clean, soft sheets, followed by his left index finger, he inhaled deeply, chest rising under the duvet, lungs drowning with particles of oxygen, water vapor, argon, carbon dioxide.. Before he exhaled, letting any remaining stress out of him. 

The room was warm, but not over heated, and he left a foot out of the covers, just to even out his temperature so he could sleep in the blissful silence of his house. He didn't remember the last time he had had a simple nights sleep, and his mind had been absent to the beauty of it, how perfect it was just to relax.

"Mr Smythe?" 

Sebastian's eyes snapped, and he backed up frantically against his head board, looking around the room with wide eyes. "Who's there?" His voice broke slightly, and he cursed, he wasn't stupid.. He knew that voice..

High, angelic, comforting to a certain extent. But not right, and not welcome right now. How could his mind be so selfish?! He needed sleep for his shift tomorrow. Being a college science teacher brought more kids to his door asking for advice on, well, all sorts. They came to him on purpose. Because any sex related questions counted as biology. 

But things had been getting out of hand. He could deal with it, of course he could, even take advantage of it sometimes... Not that that was the professional thing to do. The first time he was asked whether a lack of lube in gay anal sex he was totally thrown off, the second, the same thing happened. 

But after the third (yes, people apparently really wanted to know.. From their own teacher. Maybe just because he was young?! Maybe because they all knew he was gay and didn't have the balls to come out? Maybe just to take the Pisa behind his back..) after the third, he could mess around, tease the students a little. It's not like he was that much older than them, after all. 

He couldn't say he minded, either. He knew at eighteen he was crazed. Some may say unhealthily so, with sex, and dicks, porn.. Anything to do with it. But there were a few, no.. There was one student who came back nearly every day, blinking up at him, flushing a delicious blush when ever he answered the questions honestly or teasingly, even though he managed to answer them with a certain coolness, almost mocking, teasing.. And sure, he was a teacher. But the boy was over the legal age.. So it wasn't completely out of order to allow him to stay after school some times just to answer a question or two, right?! 

It only took a few minutes.. And he was the only student Sebastian knew was openly gay, well.. Besides one. Who was completely unimportant, in his eyes.. Though he assumed Kurt was asking because of him. It was sickening, the cute little glances, the slightest finger touch that caused them both to giggle nervously as those big, pure blue eyes looked over his slicked black locks, sometimes staring at his honey auburn eyes when he thought Blaine wasn't looking. 

A few seconds of silence, a pregnant pause filling the room, before a small, tiny whisper filtered his ear, flushing his system right down to his fingertips and toenails, his body was burning, his breath catching. "I came about your earlier request, Mr Smythe.." He groaned loudly.. He couldn't help it, he knew this wasn't real, but it was so hot..

"Not now." Sebastian replied through gritted teeth, he was twenty five for christs sake, he wasn't old enough to be going mad.. He shoved himself back down beneath the covers, curling into a loose fetal position, retiring to the bed, squeezing his eyes closed. 

He was going to sleep. That's all. 

...and he genuinely convinced himself that he was going to fall into his state of unconsciousness, his hand splayed, resting on the swell of his muscle covered thigh, other arm underneath his pillow, supporting his head. His lips parted slightly, jaw relaxing as he gently ran his fingers over his leg to its underside, turning his head and nuzzling into the fluffy cloud of his pillow. 

"Sirrr..." A soft whine echoed in his ears, and his lips pursed, nails digging into the skin on his leg, setting off a warm tingling around the skin, his breathing becoming a little unnatural. 

He took deep breaths, trying to stop his dick taking interest, trying to be the sensible man he knew he was.. Fuck, when did his cock get half hard?! He shook his head, failing to rid of the innocent, blinking eyes In his head, looking up at him through his lashes. 

He breathed out, each inhale making every sense of his body heighten impossibly, his skin becoming sensitive, burning even more than before.. the hairs on it pricking up.

He grunted in frustration, his body tensing slightly before he rolled onto his front, effort to kill his hard on completely going out the window when the cotton of his bed sheet caused a beautiful amount of friction on his length, slipping over his thighs and rubbing as his muscles shifted beneath them. 

He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, his mouth falling open for an entirely different reason. He lay on his stomach, dragging his nails up the back of his inner thigh just to the sensitive spot where his legs met the swell of his ass, and he let out a small whine. His ass raised from the mattress to meet his nails, goosebumps blemishing under his touch, his back arching. 

"O-oh, fuck.." He breathed, legs spasming a little under his own antics, breath hitching massively. He sank back down on the mattress, nails running up to his lower back, leaving red, fresh, raw trails as he went, his hand winding around to his front. 

"You look so hot like this, Mr Smythe.." The voice continued, high and angelic, breathy almost, like he was joining in.. 

This was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this.. But then he was imagining the boy bending over his desk, back arched, ass on full view.. Holy crap, that ass. It was so taught, and plump.. And God, he could only imagine how perfectly tight it would feel around his painfully throbbing length. 

Sebastian let out a low moan, his face pressing into his pillow as he ground against his own mattress uncontrollably. He could stop himself now.. Stop what this would easily become would be halted, put right.. 

"I want you to fuck me" the breathless demand came again, and Sebastian felt himself get impossibly hard, biting roughly into his own arm, sucking on it harshly. He moaned around his own skin, imagining it as the pale, porcelain, milky white skin he knew would mark so easily. He could practically hear the boys moan, and he ground down into the mattress again, the bed creaking slightly under the admission of his hips. 

He ran his nails down his front, his toes curling, legs drawing in so that he was propped up on his knees at a negative angle. "Harder-" he grumbled, like it was someone else's hands on him, like his own arms weren't his to control. But he dug his nails in harder, making him cry out softly in pain, running them over his abs, around his torso and groping his own ass, pressing out into his hand again. 

"Fuck me!" The demand came again, louder, higher pitched, and he moaned out a loud submission, his hand creeping up his inner thigh, circling his own skin around just where he needed those slender, long pale fingertips before his hand finally came into contact with the tip of his length. 

He pushed down slowly, his hand tight, squeezing around his cock as he shoved in in one tight slam. Fuck fuck fuck.. That felt so good.. He could only imagine how perfect the real thing could be. 

"Oh Mr Smythe!" Sebastian smirked, his eyes closed, breath hitching as he started slowly at first, thrusting into his own hand a series of grunts and groans leaving his lips, then speeding up. 

He felt ropes of a golden glowing warmth starting from each individual finger tip, winding up his fingers, willing him faster as they crept up his arms, circling and coating every limb, framing his bones, infecting his blood. Like a drug. The more of it that was there the more of it he needed. He slowed again, suddenly slamming at a different angle, the gorgeous glow winding up to his shoulders, through his neck, like a massage, making him roll his shoulders and moan loudly. 

The warmth tickled, tingled every where it touched, creeping down each vertebrae making him writhe beneath its infections warmth, creeping over his ass and invading his hard, defined legs. It was spreading like a disease, overtaking his whole body until it spiralled to his heart, making him cry out uncontrollably, hips snapping until he was rutting feverishly into his palm, beads of perspiration collected at his forehead, trailing down his temple and over his jaw. 

"Holy fuck- Kurt!" He grunted into the depths of silence in his room, his bed croaking and squeezing in rhythm with his movements, in, creak, out, creak-in-creak-out-creakoutcreakincreak- 

"Ah! Ah!! Mr Smythe! Oh yes-!" He heard the cries so loudly, so vividly, and he swore he was biting harshly into the boys shoulder, sucking to hard there that he could feel the pain of it. The bruise was so dark, holy crap, so beautiful.. He could see the way the boys back would arch beneath his body, slamming so hard into him that the desk would threaten to break, his body jerking as Sebastian sunk balls deep into the warmth of his walls. 

He felt the heat coil in his belly, felt his balls draw in, his hole clench, his fist pumping erratically and impossibly faster before he was exploding, coming over his wrist with a shout of Kurt's name, spilling over his duvet, hearing the whine of "Holy Fuck! Mr Smythe!!!" And finding it impossibly hot as he panted, a lazy from forming on his lips as he slowly opened his eyes, his lids widening. 

"Oh shit.." He looked at his wrist, the skin covered in three deep, dark bruises.. Holy hell, how he was he meant to hide them from class tomorrow?! Oh god, class, tomorrow.. Kurt..

He dropped his head, groaning in frustration, his hand finally letting go of his length. Great. So much for an easy, simple night. Now he had to change his bedding.. And have a shower.. Ugh. 

He sat up slowly, blinking at the mess he had made and slowly finding a slow spreading smirk coating his lips. A teacher, masturbating over his student.. That was new. Well, let's see what questions Kurt would have for him tomorrow, hmm? And see how exactly he would react when he saw those gorgeous bruises over his teachers wrists..

"Bring it on, Hummel" he mumbled, slipping out of bed with a chuckle "bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this might become a spontaneous series rather than a single chapter as originally planned. Most likely a short series, maybe even only one more chapter after this. I'll see how things go. And see what you guys want!

"So, Kurt.. What can I do for you today?" Sebastian purred a little, and looked up at him from his desk, absent mindedly rubbing his fingers around the marks on his wrist. His tongue flickering over his lips as he licked them, his gaze missing the way Kurts eyes stole a glance at that moment before he was looking back at his teacher. "Please, sit down" 

Sebastian gestured to a seat with a warm smile, watching the teens body carefully as he nodded, sauntering as he always did, swaying his hips, wearing what looked like painted on jeans, they were sinful. God. Why was Kurt so hard to read?? 

"Thank you, Mr Smythe" he drew a chair forward, and Sebastian knew that as soon as he had asked his question he would become a little blushing flower again. There was something about that purity, white as a dove, that turned him on impossibly. He knew this was getting out of hand. As Kurts teacher.. He shouldn't even be answering the boys questions-

"I just wondered.." Sebastian looked up at him, over his swept, sandy mouse brown hair, his chizzled jaw, his pink, soft looking lips, thinking about how amazing they would look wrapped around his.. Concentrate, Sebastian. Concentrate. "I wanted to know what caused more pleasure between butt plugs and anal beads.. I know butt plugs are usually bigger - wider, but.."

Sebastian felt his stomach twist, and he chuckled softly. Of course Kurt would bring up sex toys, he had been waiting for this moment. "Well, it depends what the intention is, and whether the pleasure is for you or.. Someone else" Sebastian's eyes narrowed a little at the latter part of his sentence, but he looked down, stifling laughter as the boy burned up in front of him. 

It was just after lessons had finished, Sebastian was shattered for a number of reasons. Partially because of his lack of sleep last night, and secondly because of these damn kids. Today seemed to be a particularly horny day in amongst the students, and being openly gay was something the kids seemed to enjoy taking advantage of. Asking him questions of how many men he had fucked in one night, asking him what the best blow job he had ever received was. 

They really seemed as dumb as to not see past the topic of sex in biology. Of course, Sebastian didn't mind the topics either, but he taught the subject for a reason, and he has just about had enough of the 'jokers' in his class making comments about hard-on's and orgasms. Yes. Sex felt great. But he wasn't stupid - probably every single student was past the point of being a virgin in his class, and since when did being gay mean you were open about every little sexual detail anyway?! 

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering momentarily if what he had claimed was true.. Well, was Kurt a virgin? He sure had a lot of questions..  
Jesus. He was as bad as those fucking kids, wasn't he? Maybe he should just quit. Maybe he should just walk out and pursue this career as a straight man elsewhere.. 

Who was he kidding?! Since when did he have to hide himself to avoid sexual remarks? What was even wrong with him.. He used to love the banter, the jokes, sometimes return them, he still did.. It was just days like today that he wondered if he really was straight, would any of those remarks be so funny anymore? Would Kurt even be here, now, looking positively gorgeous, asking him questions about anal beads? 

"For.. For me" he looked down, how did he do that? Sebastian's smirk was clear, but how did Kurt manage to ask the question so boldly and immediately melt like butter under his words? 

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't need to be embarrassed - we've all explored our body in different ways.." Kurt looked up, wide eyed, and Sebastian knew that he was seeing 100 different shades of grey on Sebastian right now, let alone 50.

"You mean-" 

"Yes, Kurt. I've used both." Sebastian chuckled, because hell, he shouldn't even have Kurt here, but the door was closed, and he had spoken to the boy so much about sex already that it was almost normalcy.. Even if this was the first time he had mentioned personal experiences up front. He guessed Kurt assumed his knowledge was from experience, anyway. 

"What I advise you do, Kurt.." Sebastian made eye contact with him, holding it for more than the appropriate length of time. The room seemed thick with tension, so much so that Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. Sebastian licked his lips again, this time not missing the way Kurts eyes fluttered over the movement. "Go home, and watch some porn." He said slowly, leaning onto his elbows on his desk, watching amused as Kurt inhaled and seemed to fall into a stunned silence in front of him. "Go and watch people using butt plugs, anal beads.. Any sex toys you want to know about. And then, if you're still interested.. Make your own purchase of some. I can't speak for you. I can't tell you what's going to make you feel good.. It's different for all of us." 

Kurt shifted in his seat, crossing his legs tightly, and if he was sporting a boner right now.. Sebastian couldn't say that his own dick wasn't remotely interested. 

"Thank you, sir.. I think.. Well.. That sounds like a good idea" he nodded slowly, and Sebastian smiled devilishly at him. He couldn't help it. The thought that Kurt would go home and watch porn under his own command.. 

"Good." Sebastian nodded, pausing with an inhaled breath "Kurt.." 

Kurts eyes snapped back to him, Sebastian missed the flicker of emotion.. Of hope? Anxiety? Who knows. It was too late to tell now. But his gaze found Kurts again, and they stared for what literally felt like hours.. It had to have been at least ten minutes, and Sebastian couldn't stop his mind from working. 

He couldn't stop imagining Kurt.. Using anal beads on himself, sinking over a large, vibrating dildo, bouncing on it, moaning out his name.. Touching himself simultaneously. He wondered if Kurt had ever watched porn before, and where he did it, whether he touched himself, whether he watched bareback fucks or blowjobs with guys who had no gah reflex. 

Part of him hoped he hadn't. 

"...don't worry" he finished quietly, and Kurt seemed to let out a breath like he hadn't in four minutes. He rested his arm down, and Kurt followed the movement of his muscle with his eyes, letting them explore a little further-

"Oh my god, sir-" Sebastian's eyes snapped to the direction that Kurts eyes widened at, and he looked at his wrist, dragging it towards him quickly, rubbing it "what.. What happened?" Kurt asked quickly, and Sebastian paused, staring up at him. Had he never seen a hickey before?! He blinked at the boys fearful, concerned eyes, confused by them until-

"Oh, God. No, no, it's not like that-" Sebastian hurried nonchalantly, waving his hands dismissively as Kurt stood abruptly "Kurt" he said firmly, looking up at the boy with stern eyes "I live alone. It's not like that." He repeated, and Kurt stared, blinking owlishly at him. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little at the boys concern. Wait.. No. Stop. The guy was hot, sexy. That was all.. There was no, no connection. Not like that. Even if relief seemed to flood Kurt's eyes. 

"I uh.." He chuckled, looking down at his wrist and the three marks on it "I guess I got carried away experimenting too, by the looks of things." He didn't look up, because he could tell from the way Kurts body froze in front of him, the way he inhaled sharply, the soft curse that was inaudible to him under the boys breath, that things would go too far. He had already said too much. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." He said as professionally as he could, glancing up at him and respectfully missing the rest of his body with his eyes, not wanting to see anything that would break his urges into reality. 

"Y-yes.." Kurt stammered, a little more breathy than normal, and Sebastian stifled a smirk. "I'll.. See you tomorrow.." Sebastian nodded, turning to his computer, and tapping some random letters in, trying to make it look like he was doing work when actually he desperately needed Kurt to leave to he could deal with the massive problem under his desk. "Uh.. Sir?" Kurt turned back at the edge of his desk, and Sebastian almost groaned audibly, catching the noise on his tongue just before it left his throat. 

"Yes, Kurt?" 

"...your computers not on-" 

Sebastian froze, actually looking at the screen. Black. Of course it wasn't on, he turned it off at the end of every last period, every day to save electricity bills. Kurt only knew that because he asked. He glanced up, but Kurt was already opening his door, closing it behind him and hurrying away, leaving Sebastian stunned, his fingers itching to Palm himself through his pants. 

Not now. He told himself, letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rather than having a legitimate storyline - I might just do follow on's in random scenes. It won't be following on directly from this moment, basically. It'll skip, just like this one did.   
> My aim is short and sweet.. Rather than super long and wordy. Hope that's alright!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hour of hell for our boys? I think so.

"Ah! Oh fuck! Ah! AH! AHH!!" 

Those were the noises Sebastian heard Kurt making a week later, lying in his bed, fondling himself with his eyes closed, wondering how Kurt was getting on with those anal beads. He pumped his fist harder, grunting and groaning as he came over his fist, lying there, panting. So much for the pile of books to mark on his desk, he had got through nearly all of them, but then he had gotten to Kurts and.. Well, the boy had written a very convenient short and simple list of items, definitely explicit, might he add, under a list of 'Things to buy'. Sebastian was certain that was on purpose.. So, well, it would be wrong /not/ to investigate, right?!

Sebastian barely had to click on the website labelled before he saw pictures and pictures of different shapes and sizes of various sex toys. Some which he has never even heard of, looking up the listed ones Kurt had written. 

God, he was a pervert.  
But fuck it. Wanking felt /good/. 

It didn't really ever occur to Sebastian just how abnormal his relationship with Kurt was.. Who was he kidding. Of course it did. The last question he was asked was about swallowing jizz. Sebastian had tried to direct him to doing his own research, really he had.. But he somehow ended up explaining the smooth texture, the unique and slightly salty taste, and passing it through one mouth to another in a kiss if it seemed unbearable. 

He personally liked the taste, he had even tried his own before. It was different for everyone, varying subtly, but noticeably with enough attention. His tasted great. Was it weird he thought that?  
Yeah.. Probably. 

But then again, nearly everything in his life was weird, now. 

He stood, shaking his head and running his clean hand through his hair, standing from his bed. He had marking to do, thanks to his new moto:  
Less Wanking. More Marking. 

***

"Mr Smythe!" Sebastian turned in the corridor, seeing a very flustered looking Kurt running after him, biting his lip. "I wanted to say.. To say thank you" he smiled awkwardly, blushing just like his fake, innocent self would. "..for last night?" 

Sebastian watched over him carefully, crossing his arms "Hmm?" He asked, not wanting to give anything away with any students nearby. He watched Kurts smile flicker into a smirk, cleared his throat as the boy squeezed his arm with a chuckle and walked away again. 

"Hey. Kurt." He called after him, trying to breathe like the boys touch meant nothing what so ever to him and had no effect on him.. Nope.. "My office after school" he said sternly "and call your parents. I need to talk to you about some.. Catching up. Let them know you'll be home late" he nodded firmly, walking away with a blank expression, ignoring any glances and chuckles as he walked through the hall. 

And holy shit, the day dragged on. He stuck on a film for one class, letting it play whilst he tapped in emails and sorted through books he hadn't got round to marking last night after he decided to shower and.. Got carried away. To say the least. 

He could see technically that a lot of them had their phones in front of them, not paying attention, but what the hell, it was only one lesson. And like they cared. Maybe today wasn't only dragging on for him, too. 

The hours, however, they seemed to talk to him more than the students did, asking him endless questions. What did he really want Kurt for tonight? How long could he get away with keeping him? Maybe he should just call it off.. That's right. He was risking his whole fucking job with this.. What ever it was. Jesus Christ. He looked over the kids in his class, sitting back in his chair and blinking at them. 

Lily, Jenny and Sophie were giggling quietly over a phone alongside half the girls in the class, probably looking at some naked guy. Josh and Harry were styling their hair, as ever. Jonathan was reading.. Probably some book on human anatomy. At least one boy took biology seriously - he almost felt sorry for him, being in this class. Zac and Tom were.. What the fuck /were/ they doing?

His eyes narrowed, and he looked at the back of the class subtly. At first he assumed they were on their phones... But they were on the desk in front of them. Oh... Ohhhh. He got it. He sank back into his chair with a small chuckle, he used to do that all the time- never really considered that he got caught in class. 

It wasn't masturbating exactly, it was just fondling. It just felt /great/.. Almost calming. Although, Tom looked seriously uncomfortable, his eyes trained not-so-subtly to where Zac had his hands under the fabric of his pants, moving rhythmically over his crotch area. 

Poor guy...  
That was a gay that definitely hadn't come out of the closet.. And judging by the smirk Zac had on his face, he knew it. 

Was it wrong for Sebastian to ship students? 

Probably. 

Sebastian watched for a while, just to see if he could catch either of them out, but after neither looked his way (and why would they) then he returned to looking over the rest of the class. They were all great, really they were.. They just got ca- 

"Turn off the porn, Nick" he sighed, shaking his head at the two boys biting their lips at the looked at the screen, the moaning having gotten a little too loud. And he couldn't exactly hear a females voice in that, either..  
Wow. Subtle. Maybe there were more gay kids here than he expected. "Or at least put your earphones in.. And go to a toilet cubicle." He rolled his eyes, and Nick blinked at him for a second. 

"Wait.. Can I actually do that-?" He asked, and Sebastian laughed, throwing his hands up and nodding at him. 

It seemed like the rest of the students didn't give a shit anymore. They all masturbated, after all. And those who did care just pulled a face in his direction. He watched Nick glance beside him, biting his lip and whispering something into Jeff's ear before he got up and walked out, phone in hand just to try and convince Sebastian that he hadn't told Jeff to come after him in two minutes. 

Sebastian stifled grinning, amused at the scene as Jeff stared at the clock and then the door. "Jeff?" He called, and some eyes glanced his way at the surprise of his name being called. Jeff was always the quiet one. "Go on, get out of here" he rolled his eyes fondly, and the younger boy blushed furiously, pausing before he swiftly walked out side too. 

Well... Those two were gone for a good twenty minutes. 

"Anyone else need to get somewhere?" He asked over the film, and surprisingly half the class looked like they were actually considering it. He rolled his eyes, returning to his paper work. "You know where the door is" he said clearly, smirking softly to himself. 

Anyway.. Now he just had to cancel Kurt. 

***

"How long did you say you could stay behind for?" Sebastian looked at the boy opposite his desk carefully, watching his bitten lip, eyes skittishly moving to Sebastian's forearms, looking for new bite marks there. So much for cancelling. 

"I.. I can delay.." 

"How long?" Sebastian repeated, seeing the surprise in Kurts eyes 

"I said an hour" he mumbled. Sebastian's lips flickered up. "And did you complete what I suggested you do, Kurt?" 

"I.. Um I.. Partially..?" Kurt stumbled, fumbling for words and setting a small heat in Sebastian's stomach. 

"And did you complete any purchases from the list you left in your book?" 

Kurts eyes snapped up. Oh.. That was exciting, it seemed as though the list really wasn't left there on purpose. Sebastian raised an amused eyebrow at the other, watching as he looked down and cursed inwardly. His face crumpling into a cringe for just a second. 

"Y-you.. Saw that, sir?" He looked up again, slowly, not looking into the elders eyes. 

"I must say.. I think you have pretty good taste" Sebastian shrugged, leaning on his desk and glancing at the time.. 53 minutes to go. Tick tock. 

"Thank you, sir" Kurt mumbled, and for a second, the teacher in the room really believed he was utterly embarrassed. "I don't.. I don't have any questions today, sir" 

"Oh..?" Sebastian chuckled lightly "that's okay. I actually wanted to talk about what's going on here" Sebastian's eyes trained slowly over the other boys clothes. It was dangerous enough that Kurt wasn't at the opposite side of the desk to him. They could actually see each other, and it put their status levels at more of an equality even though Bas was clearly the teacher. 

He was eye fucking Kurt. So hard it would've been painful, left more of a burn than an ache to the boys hole. Left his body trembling and spasming over his desk.. Shit. That's hot. Curse Kurt for wearing such skin tight clothes.. It's not like they hid much. Though he usually hid them behind a coat in corridors, and rightly so. Sebastian couldn't deal with it if Kurt kept getting cat calls and more stares than he already was. 

Kurt was dressed impeccably. He was wearing a pale blue shirt, sculpting his shoulders and arms.. Which seemed more filled out than Sebastian had ever seen them before. The fabric sucked at his torso, kissed at his abs, licked at his chest, constantly pressing against his skin. Kurts pants were a little thicker than previous ones he had worn, and fuck Bas for noticing. The fabric was more denim than stretch. Yet Kurt's incredibly full ass which just had a mind of its own seemed to make most pants tight anyway. Sebastian thought that if he got a boner.. The fabric might actually rip. 

So, here goes nothing, Sebastian crossed his legs, leaning sideways on the desk and watching the boys gaze glued to the hand he was combing over his slight stubble with. He hadn't shaved in three days.. And it showed. 

"Why do you ask me? Why not another biology teacher?" 

"Well.. You /are/ my teacher, sir" 

Sebastian paused, eyes narrowing slightly. Stupid question . He tapped his foot lightly, running a hand through his hair. "You can call me Sebastian, you know that?" He paused, looking the boy over. 

It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to.. In colleges it was normal to call a teacher by their first name anyway.. They just didn't really do that here. "Or Mr Smythe.." He chipped in before the other could speak, really, really hoping the boy took that up. 

"Thank you, Mr Smythe" Kurt mumbled, licking his lips and looking to the wall beside him, sexual tension apparently clear in the room suddenly. 

"Then why not Google? Why ask me personally?" 

At least that threw the other boy off.. 

"I.. I guess I.. Um.. I guess I just trust you, Mr Smythe" 

"And did you complete any purchases?" He asked again, his stomach turning at the others words. 

"Yes, I did.." 

Sebastian paused, smirking softly to himself. He remembered the first time he got a cock ring, the first time he got a vibrating dildo, the first time he got anal beads.. And then reordered bigger ones. 48 minutes to go. Shit.. He should talk more, stop drifting off into space. 

"And..?" 

Kurt glanced up at him, leaning back in his chair, and Sebastian recognised that black swan covering the White dove. "They were all great, Mr Smythe. Especially the beads" 

Sebastian heard a noise leave the back of his throat at the image of Kurt slipping those large, numerous beads one by one into his ass, his body writhing, his forehead dripping with sweat, needy and high whines leaving his throat for just one more.. Just one bigger.. A little harder.. 

He cleared his throat, sipping his water, knowing that there was no way on earth he could convince Kurt that he hadn't just whimpered a little. 

Jesus Christ. 

This was going to be a long hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am carrying on with this fic! I'm actually beginning to love these characters, and I have a good idea how this will turn out.. So I hope you like :))) 
> 
> Do leave me a comment and let me know!


End file.
